Aorusoi
Aorusoi (アオルソイ) is a region that corresponds with the Almaty region of Kazakhstan in the real world. Overview It is a large inland region that is surrounded on all sides with with various deserts such as the Kyzyl Kum. This region has very few Players, is dearth of dungeons and quests, and their corresponding regions are savage wilderness with equally low populations. This is because for subscription MMOs like Elder Tale which charged users on a regular basis, the user base was a resource that drove development and so the number of Adventurer in a given region was proportional to that region's subscription base. Thus, there were few players in Elder Tales' Kazakhstan since its population was sparse. South China Power Grid ran the Chinese servers. Since most of the user base was located along the eastern coast, development was naturally focused there. Areas like the Great Wall of China and the surroundings of Beijing boasted epic quests and an elaborate design and the regions in Central Asia with few players did not boast so much epic quests and diverse designs as those located in the eastern regions and coasts. With the Half-Gaia Project system which faithfully reproduced the earth at half scale and the weather emulator, this Aorusoi mimicked the Central Asia of ancient times, with its dry ground, its chilling wind, and its deep blue sky. Locations Tekeli (テケリ) :Tekeli is a small village within Aorusoi which has a resurrection point, being one of the few locations with one within this region. Anybody who enters within the vicinity of the village will be automatically registered to respawn at the villages shrine. The center of the village contained a bell tower which had a watery reflection that, if touched, would trigger the Daylight Shade siege event, where numerous amount of Daylight Shades appear in the the village and attack anyone within it. :Leonardo stumbled upon this place after countless days of wandering around the region after he used the Fairy Rings to escape the chaos that occurred in the Big Apple following the Catastrophe. He accidentally triggered the event and was trapped within the village for a significant amount of time, until he was saved by Kanami and her group of friend. He joined them afterwards once they conquered all of the Daylight Shades on their quest leaving the village for good. The Column Ruins: Tone's Grave (列柱遺跡トーンズグレイブ) :Tone's Grave is a location in Aorusoi, corresponding to Gagarin's Start in the real world (its name seems to be drawn from the nearby Tyuratam, whose name means "Töre's Grave"). It is here where the Genius Papus and Rasphuia were first spotted, along with a Giant Double Raid Black Dragon Boss. Whether the Black Dragon could already have been there or was brought along by the Genius is never mentioned. The Genius referred to the station as the Corridor to Heaven and seemed intent on destroying it. The reasons why are still unexplained. The Lelang Wolf Cavalry sent of two groups in order to deal with them but where completely wiped out. Later, Kanami's Party, sans Leonardo and KR, went to Tone's Grave to deal with them and the Black Dragon. By the time Leonardo and KR joined them, the space launch site was destroyed. Category:Locations